Sensitive
by Trinity-Kiku
Summary: CHAPTER 6 up! Chapter 7 not far behind! H/OC. The usual- beautiful exchange student falls for Harry, He falls for her, Draco wants the both of them, and Blaise wants only Draco. Pretty messed up, ne?
1. Chapter 1 A New Student

Trinity Hawkins: MINE!!!! Graceful, Beautiful. Is a sensitive (A seer of sorts) Can sense peoples emotions and see their memories. Has caught the attentions of many of the boys in the school. Falls for Harry.  
  
Harry Potter: Belongs to JK Rowling. Falls for Trinity.  
  
Draco Malfoy: Belongs to JK Rowling. Also falls for Trinity. But in the end turns to... You can guess that.  
  
Blaise Zabini: Belongs to JK Rowling. Is in love with Draco.   
~ Chapter One ~  
  
The air buzzed with excitement as students all filed into the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to get seats together and sat down to watch the opening ceremony from Dumbledoor, as well as the sorting of the first years. They chatted happily until Dumbledoor rose.  
  
"First, I would like to say, welcome back."  
  
Cheers rang through the great hall until Dumbledoor raised a hand to silence them once more.  
  
"Before we start the sorting, I have two announcements to make. First, Professor Lupin is back and will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor again."   
  
More applause.  
  
"Also, we have an exchange student, please make her feel welcome. Please come up here Trinity." He held out a hand to a young woman no one had noticed before who had been standing in the shadows, quietly observing everything.   
  
She stepped out of the darkness covering her features and smiled as she earned the looks of many of the young men in the room. She walked up the steps to the teachers table and then walked with an unearthly grace across the stage to Dumbledoor who put his arm on her shoulder as she looked out across the sea of faces. She tried to block out the images of and evil force from her mind, Dumbledoor had faced him before, she saw a long life of memories, not all good, not all happy... She didn't like the feeling he got when she made contact with this man. She liked the man, not his memories, he seemed to notice and put his hand down.  
  
"Students, this is Trinity Hawkins. She has already been sorted and will be joining the Gryffindor House."  
  
Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table along with polite clapping fomr the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Slytherin remained silent.  
  
"Once again, make her feel welcome." Dumbledoor smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back sweetly and went to join the Gryffindors. She sat in the last remaining empty seat, near the middle of the table and smiled nervously at the people around her. She took a good look at everyone at the table and her eyes froze on a pair of intense emerald green eyes across the table from her. She tore her gaze from the eyes and looked at his features, he was cute. She blushed when she realized she'd been staring and he had noticed.   
  
She gave him an apologetic smile and he gave her a smile that seemed to mean 'Don't worry about it.'   
  
She smiled honestly now, glad that he wasn't angry. She didn't want an enemy her first day. She was about to turn back to the stage when she took a double take at who she had been admiring. She couldn't believe her eyes, was this Harry Potter?  
  
He sighed as he saw recognition flash across her beautiful features and waited for the usual 'Are you Harry Potter?!' *Great another psychotic fan...* He thought.  
  
But it never came.  
  
She saw him sigh and realized he probably didn't like it when people fussed over him all the time. She smiled at him knowingly and stayed quiet.  
  
He smiled in thanks.  
  
She turned back to watch the sorting that was already in progress with interest. Harry turned his body to the front but his gaze stayed on her for the rest of the evening.  
  
Ron noticed and indicated it to Hermione. She smiled at it and they began their plans to play matchmaker.  
AN: Hmmm… wonder where this will lead…  
(That was sarcasm, people.)  
  
Sorry it's so short, the next will be longer, I promise!  
*ducks to avoid rotting fruit* (if you like it that much) 


	2. Chapter 2 There's A Party?

Trinity Hawkins: MINE!!!! Graceful, Beautiful. Is a sensitive (A seer of sorts) Can sense peoples emotions and see their memories. Has caught the attentions of many of the boys in the school.  
  
Harry Potter: Belongs to JK Rowling. Falls for Trinity.  
  
Draco Malfoy: Belongs to JK Rowling. Also falls for Trinity. But in the end turns to... You can guess that already.  
  
Blaise Zabini: Belongs to JK Rowling. Is in love with Draco.   
  
~Couples~  
Ron Weasly: Belongs to JK Rowling. (I'm getting tired of typing that…)  
Hermione Granger: Belongs to JK Rowling.   
  
Seamus Finnigan: Belongs to JK Rowling.   
Justin Finch-Fletchey: Belongs to JK Rowling.   
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
When the evening's events ended, Trinity stood and 7 young men quickly circled her and loudly offered to escort her to the common room. She seemed a bit overwhelmed and shrank back a bit from the boys that had surrounded her. She was about to tell them all off rudely when she was pulled out of the circle by a boy with fiery red hair. The boys that had formed the circle looked a little confused at her sudden disappearance and began to yell at each other.  
  
She sighed heavily. "Boys, please stop fussing over it, I'm sure you can all work this out in a mature, reasonable way."  
  
The boys looked at her then to each other and began yelling again.  
  
She raised her eyes heavenward and turned back to the boy that had pulled her from the circle.   
  
"Sorry, I forgot to thank you. The name's Trinity." She said, holding out her hand.   
  
If he had pulled her out of the circle and she hadn't felt anything bad from him then, shaking his hand wouldn't hurt... She hoped. He took her hand happily. Trinity felt a feeling of warmth flow through her, happy thoughts and memories of his childhood sped through her mind eye, they were gone as soon as he released her hand. She smiled again.  
  
"No problem, Ron Weasley it's a pleasure. This is Hermione Granger." He gestured to the girl next to him. Trinity took her hand with a smile. There were more feelings of happiness, and more nice memories.  
  
"Pleasure."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"You had a small encounter with our friend earlier, he has messy black hair, green eyes and..."  
  
Just then the subject of conversation approached them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's. Up..." He slowed as he looked into her eyes; they were the most amazing shade of blue... "Hi, um, Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He held out his hand.  
  
She was slightly hesitant to take his hand; after all, he had been through quite a lot that she most likely did not want to see. She took his hand gently.   
  
"Pleased to meet you as well, Harry." She said with a smile.   
  
She saw memories of his childhood, very young, with his parents, Voldmort attacking them in their home, Harry's Mother shielding him with her body, dieing to save him. A flash of green; the failed curse. Then ahead to his first year at Hogwarts and meeting Ron... The memories stopped as he let her hand go. That was the most she had ever seen from someone, and she felt so much warmth and love coming from him... She wanted to make contact again...  
  
Trinity turned to say something to Ron and Hermione but stopped short and looked around, they were nowhere in sight.  
  
Harry looked around too. He couldn't see them.  
  
"Where did they go?" Trinity asked, still looking around with a confused look on her pretty face.  
  
"They must have gone up to the common room." Harry said. He took note that she was quite cute when looking thoughtful.  
  
"Care to be my escort? I don't know my way around yet and...uh.." She looked at the 7 boys that were still sparring behind her.  
  
"I'd love to." He said with a smile and a small laugh when she gestured to the boys.  
  
One of the boys from earlier managed to get out of the mini-mosh-pit and approached her, ignoring Harry. He bent and kissed her hand dramatically. Happy childhood, happy life, and then his mother died...  
  
"Hello my fair lady. May I escort you to the common room?" He asked.  
  
Harry started to step back, thinking she would go with the other guy.   
  
She saw Harry move away feeling a bit rejected and politely turned the boy down after removing her hand from his grasp, she didn't like the memories of attempted suicide that came to her. She simply said that she already had an escort but thank you all the same. She jogged over to Harry, who was walking away slowly. She grabbed his hand. The love surrounded her once more. It was intoxicating...  
  
"Wait... If you leave, who is going to be my guide?" She asked.  
  
"You still want to go with me?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. That is unless you don't want to take me." She began to reluctantly take her hand out of his and looked away.   
  
He took her hand again.  
  
"Of course I want to take you. Come on, there's probably a party in the common room right now to celebrate the new school year."  
  
"There's a Party? I am so going to love this school." She said. "Let's go."  
  
Harry smiled and they headed for the doors to the great hall.   
  
They were stopped at the large doors by Malfoy.   
  
She felt anger shoot through Harry's system before calming. He did not like to let this boy get at him...  
  
"Hello, Miss." He said smoothly. He sneered at our joined hands before turning back to Trinity. "Just wanted to wish you welcome here at Hogwarts. My name is Draco Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance." He held out his hand for hers.   
  
She looked at Harry, who had a look of hatred on his face for the boy named Draco.   
  
She turned back to Draco and hesitantly put her hand in his and he bent and touched his lips to the back of her hand, her blood turned to ice at the touch. She saw a life time of beatings, rapes, and... Voldmort. She felt his pain, his sadness, everything. Her breath hitched and her grip on Harry's hand tightened slightly. Harry realized and turned to her. She released Draco's hand quickly, drawing her hand to her chest over her heart.   
  
Harry was rather confused and kept looking back and forth between Malfoy and Trinity.  
  
Draco looked at her strangely too. Then, realization flitted across his features. "You're a sensitive, aren't you?" It was a statement more then it was a question. "That's why you pulled away from me. You felt something."  
  
Harry didn't like the sound of that. *Felt something?* He thought. He frowned cutely at her.  
  
Trinity smiled a bit at Harry's frown and ran her fingers over his hand while nodding. Harry relaxed as her light touch ran over his skin. Draco frowned at the small show of affection.  
  
"Did you like what you saw?" He asked. He had been imagining her in his bed just a moment before he had touched her.  
  
"No, I didn't. I saw memories of your childhood. I'm sorry. It's none of my business." Her eyes filled with tears as she ran his life through her memory one more time.  
  
Harry's fingers weaved through hers and she immediately felt better.  
  
"Good day Draco..." She started to walk away with Harry but stopped and turned to Draco again. "Your mother... She cares about you deeply, she's just..." She reached out hesitantly and touched his sleeve. "... Scared of your father... She's very sad. She thinks you don't care anymore... Tell her how you feel; she needs to know that you still love her..." Trinity pulled her hand back and turned away, clutching Harry's hand like a life line.   
  
Malfoy stared after her in shock, though it did not show on the outside. He immediately set off for the owlry to write his mother a long letter.  
  
Harry turned to Trinity. She had her free hand to her head as if she was in pain.  
  
Harry let go of her hand quickly. She unconsciously reached for it and blushed when she missed and realized that she had been relying on him more then she thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked. "Was I hurting you?" Concern and worry lined his handsome features.  
  
She smiled before answering. "No."   
  
He seemed to feel better at this statement. Now he looked a bit curious.  
  
"What did you feel when you touched me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Love, happiness, and warmth... I saw your memories from when you were very young, with your parents, there is so much love radiating off of you. It's incredible..."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "You saw me with my parents?"  
  
Trinity nodded. "They loved you very much. They still do. You remember playing with your favorite toy with your mother on the living room rug, your father taking a picture of you both, you remember the way your mother used to sing you to sleep... Everything is so vivid..." Harry's eyes watered.   
  
He blinked back the tears; he wished Trinity would turn away. But, instead of turning away, she wrapped her arms around him, knowing he needed the comfort. She heard him take a breath of surprise but he wrapped his arms around her as well. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She raised a hand to touch his cheek briefly. She concentrated then began to hum a tune completely foreign to her, but it was very soothing to Harry.  
  
She hummed for a few moments, until Harry's grip on her relaxed a bit. "You remember that song. What is it?" She asked.  
  
"It's a song my mother sang to me. I hope I get to know you better, you've been so nice and you don't even know me."  
  
"Actually I know a lot about you... The whole touching thing, remember?"  
  
Harry nodded with a small smile. "What did Malfoy mean by 'You're a sensitive'? What's it mean?"  
  
"It means I can see people's memories and what they've done in the past; It's only with skin to skin contact though. The things they remember the most. I don't usually like to touch people but I'm going to have to get used to it. This school stays pretty busy. If I touch too many people in a short period of time it can really mess me up. I'll forget who I am and go insane most likely. I'm sort of empathic but I'm called a sensitive because I'm incredibly sensitive to people's emotions, body language and thoughts."  
  
"You can read peoples thoughts?" Harry asked, completely astounded.  
  
"Not exactly, I see the emotions behind the thoughts they come to my minds eye in shades of color... Blue for happy, deep burgundy for Anger, lighter reds for.. um.. Sexual thoughts... um black for pain and sadness, I got that from Draco's memories, there was a bit of red there too for a moment before I pulled away." She giggled at that, *so that's what he meant by 'Did you like what you saw?'* "I see a lot of things I wish I couldn't..."  
  
"You're an amazing person... I think it would be cool to be able to sense what people are feeling." Harry said.  
  
Trinity backed away slightly from his arms to look him in the eye.   
  
"It scares the shit out of me. I can't sleep at night sometimes because I dream of murder, suicide, rapes, and some of the most horrible things you could ever imagine and don't want to imagine... It is so NOT cool." Her eyes teared up as she spoke. Sky blue, navy, and off-white swirled in her minds eye. Her gaze softened. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Everyone thinks it's wonderful. They don't have to live through it."  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't be cool then. Sure it sucks but it must have some benefits. Say you had a crush on someone and you had no idea if they were attracted to you, you could tell by the color of their thoughts." Harry said.  
  
Trinity seemed thoughtful. "I guess that could be a plus. But what if that person didn't know they were attracted to me, they just had pent up feelings and refused to acknowledge them? You seem to be having an internal battle over something. What's wrong? Did I say something to offend you?"  
  
Harry blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm just trying to think about everything you're saying."  
  
She eyed him for a moment but dismissed it and changed the subject.  
  
"You said something about a party earlier. I want to have bunches of fun my first night here, lets go." She grabbed his hand and let him lead her up to the Gryffindor wing.  
This one was MUCH longer than CH 1... ^_^ Yeah, same as always, review! I need confidence people! 


	3. Chapter 3 At the Party

Trinity Hawkins: MINE!!!! Graceful, Beautiful. Is a sensitive (A seer of sorts) Can sense peoples emotions and see their memories. Has caught the attentions of many of the boys in the school.  
  
Harry Potter: Belongs to JK Rowling. Falls for Trinity.  
  
Draco Malfoy: Belongs to JK Rowling. Also falls for Trinity. But in the end turns to... You can guess that already.  
  
Blaise Zabini: Belongs to JK Rowling. Is in love with Draco.   
~ Chapter Three ~  
  
When they entered the common room they were greeted by loud music and many voices.  
  
Trinity laughed and pulled Harry into the crowd, careful not to touch anyone.  
  
"Which way to the girl's dorms?" She asked him loudly to be heard over the music. He pointed to a flight of stairs near the far wall. She looked towards where he pointed then turned back to him to say thanks and was pushed into him by someone who was backing up, not watching where they were going. Harry, though surprised as he was, put his arms around her and caught her before she fell. She laughed and looked up at him with a smile. She leaned close to his ear.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." She said normally. They were so close they didn't need to shout.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it." Harry said back.  
  
"Thanks for breaking my fall. I'll be back in a second."   
  
She stepped away from him and weaved her way carefully through the crowd to the girl's dorm stairs. Once she stepped into the room, she saw her things on a bed in the far corner. She rifled through her trunk and found an outfit that she could dance in, instead of her robes. She changed quickly and headed back down, almost half of the room stopped what they were doing to stare at her. She was wearing a tight fitting long sleeved black top and baggy black pants, with a chain belt and black shoes. She smiled and simply headed straight for Harry, who was trying not to stare like a lovesick puppy. She made her way through the crowd easily and sat down in a chair next to Harry's in the far corner of the common room.   
  
"This is definitely my kind of atmosphere." She said, the corner obviously had a quietus spell over it, the music couldn't be heard.  
  
"The party or the quiet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Both. I'm a big party girl and I love some peace and quiet once and a while. But right now I want to party so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go dance."  
  
She got up and walked smoothly into the mass of bodies to the center of the floor, closed her eyes and let the music flow through her. She began to dance. Harry watched her closely, she was a good dancer. Her moves were right on the beat and though the music was fast paced, her body moved gracefully, as always.   
  
After a minute, a boy in the 7th year approached her and began to dance with her. She smiled over her shoulder at him as he placed his hands on her hips and moved with her. After the song was over she moved away from him and started a new round as the next song started. After a few more songs like the first, she was tired and was about to head back to the corner when a slow song started by request of Hermione and Ron, who had gotten together over the summer sometime. Couples paired up and she looked over at Harry, who had moved out of the corner to hear the beat she had been dancing too. She asked him with her eyes, ignoring all of the requests that were being thrown her way by the numerous guys surrounding her. He smiled, nodded, set down his drink and headed out to her. They looked at each other shyly before she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. The guys that had surrounded her slunk dispiritedly toward the sidelines. Trinity and Harry swayed slowly to the music. She came closer to him and looked into his eyes as they continued to dance. They inched closer through the length of the song until they could feel the others heart beat against their own. Harry blushed shyly when he finally realized how close they were. He smiled and averted his gaze from hers for a moment. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen and a rush of emotion flowed over her. Uneasiness, excitement and joy were the most perceptible. There was a hint of something else but not enough for her to gather an emotion out of. He relaxed almost as soon as he had tensed and tightened his grip on her.   
  
Trinity sighed happily in the embrace. Everything felt so perfect in that moment. She gave herself over completely to him and felt Harry's grip on her loosen and become less nervous. She smiled and began to run her fingers slowly through the short hair at the base of his neck.  
  
Harry felt a surge of happiness at her show of trust. He relaxed his grip and his hands fell lower on her hips. He felt her smile against his shoulder and shivered as she played with his hair. He made a small contented sound low in his throat and blushed when he realized he had done it. She simply buried her face deeper into his neck. He breathed in her scent; vanilla; and her hair smelt of lavender.  
  
The song came to a close and they reluctantly stepped apart. She looked up into his eyes and they smiled at one another. She took his hand.  
  
"Let's go for a walk." She said. She spoke quietly, as if afraid that if she were too loud, she would shatter the delicate, beautiful moment. He nodded and they headed out of Gryffindor Tower, unaware of the many pairs of eyes that followed them. As the portrait closed, the room burst into chatter.   
  
They walked silently, hand in hand, in comfortable silence until they reached a portrait of Merlin.  
  
Trinity stopped and looked up at the picture, seeming to admire it, before turning to Harry.  
  
"What's the password?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Harry was about to ask how she knew it was a portrait door when he remembered her special ability. He smiled and looked up at Merlin, who smiled down at them.  
  
"Trouble."  
  
The portrait swung open and Harry helped her in; the hole was higher than the one to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Inside there was a small chamber, torches lined the walls and a set of stairs spiraled upward from the center of the room. She looked up the stairs as Harry shut the portrait.  
  
"Where do they lead?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself; it was rather cold in the chamber. Hopefully the stairs led to someplace warm.  
  
"To one of my discoveries. It's a tower I found during one of my late night wonderings last year. I was trying to hide from Filtch behind one of the suits of armor outside. He came hurrying after Mrs. Norris but didn't see me and went back to where ever he was but as he rounded the corner he had muttered something to Mrs. Norris about '…rotten children always causing trouble in the night eh, my sweet?' or something and the portrait opened. So me, ever the adventurous one, climbed in and found my own hide-away." He explained, leaning as close to her as he could without pressing up against her completely.  
  
She smiled and turned to him.  
"Can we go up? Or are we going to just stay here? I'm curious... and I'm cold."   
  
He smiled.  
"Yes, of course. You first, and watch the seventh step, it's a trap one."  
  
When she reached the top, she opened the large ornate wooden door to reveal what looked like a much larger version of the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
Trinity smiled. "It's fabulous, how did you do this?"  
  
"I actually found it this way. I just cleaned up a bit."  
  
She turned and pressed fully up against him, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Surprised as he was, he put his arms around her lower back.  
  
"So how many girls have you brought up here?" She asked with a small, quiet laugh.  
  
He smiled. "You're the first."  
  
He strongly considered kissing her as she looked up into his eyes with a dazzling smile. He saw her blush and look to his lips for a second before looking back to his eyes quickly before diverting them again, this time concentrating on his chest while chewing her bottom lip nervously.  
  
*Did she catch that thought?* Harry wondered.  
  
She blushed darker and Harry got the answer to his question.  
  
"I'm sorry, I-" He was cut off by her finger on his lips. At first to silence him, her fingers now ran softly over them instead. His eyelids drooped and he sighed. She gazed softly at him and moved closer. His breathing hitched and he looked into her eyes, pleading for the answer to his silent question. She gave a slight nod and he closed the few inches between them. Their lips met softly, and Harry began to pull back after a moment. Trinity had other ideas though, and pushed harder against his mouth. His restraint ran away and didn't seem to want to be found at the moment, so he gladly went ahead into the kiss. Her lips parted enough for him to slip his tongue into her moth. She tasted like chocolate and Temptation (An alcoholic drink that was snuck in by the Weasely twins and served at the party). She snaked her own tongue into his mouth while running her hands down his chest and back again, one resting on his shoulder, the other at the back of his neck, pulling him closer. They began to move backwards towards the couch and tumbled down upon it. They broke apart, breathing heavily, and looked into each others eyes.  
  
"Harry…"  
"Trinity…"  
  
Was all they could get out before their lips met once again, their tongues dancing, and their hands beginning to roam.  
Tell me what you think! PLEASE! -ehem- Thanks to those who keep reading, even if you don't review i guess... I feel better ~THINKING~ I have readers... even if they don't respond... *bursts into tears* 


	4. Chapter 4 Reactions

Thanks a bunch BloodRedSword. So far, you've beenmy only reviewer. I'll try to get the next couple chapters out as fast as I can! ^_^ Here's Chapter four!  
Once again, I don't own any of the characters here except for Trinity, the rest belong to the genious of a writer, JKR. *grovels*  
Sorry if there are any typo's! I wrote this up really fast!  
.::Chapter 4::.  
They broke apart once more and looked at one another. Trinity didn't know when they had switched positions but she was now the one on top of him, and they were sprawled out on the large comfy couch.  
"It's hard to believe I just met you." She said. Her voice was soft once again.  
"I know, I feel the same. Wow..." Harry said, sighing deeply. "That was intense."  
She felt a great assortment of emotions run through him as he ran the past few minutes over in his head. Realization dawned on her.  
"That was your... your first kiss?"  
A pause. Harry nodded.  
"I wouldn't have guessed. I thought I was the one with no experience here." She said with a small chuckle.  
Harry looked her in the eye suddenly, surprised.  
"It was your first as well?" He asked.  
She nodded.  
"But... You're increadible!" he exclaimed, for lack of better words.  
She blushed.  
"Hate to break this to you but you have nothing to compare me to." She smiled cheekily; earning a mock glare from Harry. "We'll just have to learn from experience then. Teach each other." She said, nuzzling her face into his neck.  
He sighed contentedly and held her closer while nodding his agreement to her proposal.  
Trinity suddenly remembered her friend, Phiona, back in America telling her that a guys neck is almost always his weak spot.   
She smiled and placed a few soft and slow yet cautious, curious kisses on the hollow of his throat and nibbled on the part of his shoulder that was exposed by his overly large T-shirt.  
He stiffened at the unexpected contact and she began to pull away, thinking he didn't like it when his hand went to the back of her head, gently pushing her back where she was. She smiled and continued her kissing, she sucked hard on the skin just below his ear for a few seconds, leaving a dark purple mark.   
Harry's breathing had sped up considerably and his hand clenched slightly in her hair when she gave him the hickey.  
She pulled away slowly and propped herself up on her elbows to look at him. His eyes were clouded with pleasure and were half closed.  
"Good thing or bad thing?" She asked.  
Harry answered by pulling her down to meet his lips. She smiled and gladly responed, opening her mouth for his tounge to slid in and spar with her own.  
"I'll take that as meaning 'good thing' then?" She murmured against his mouth.  
He smiled and gave a soft, short laugh.   
"Yes, good thing." He said.  
"We should be getting back. They're probably wondering where we are and if we don't turn up soon, they'll come up with some very interesting explainations and stories that will be rather graphic." She said.  
"I suppose your right." He said with a sigh.  
She climbed off of him, and ran her fingers through her long hair a few times to get the tangles out. The less disheveled and out of sorts they looked when they returned, the better.  
Harry followed her lead and straightened his clothes and didn't bother with his hair; it was impossible anyways.  
He held out her hand for her to take, which she did, and he pulled her towards him for one last lingering kiss. They parted with smiles and headed for the door before they got too caught up in each other again.  
They walked in comfortable silence once more, both lost in their own thoughts, and were soon at the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room.   
She kissed him softly before dropping his hand and giving the password.   
They entered and were met by the eyes of the entire Gryffindor House.   
R/R! Tell me how you liked it! Once again I state, review! It's good for my ego and you'll get the next chapter. ^_^ ByeBye!  
~Kiku 


	5. Chapter 5 Memories and Explainations

Once again, thank you to my reviewers! I am loving all the support. ^_^ Here's Chapter 5... Hope you like it!  
.::Chapter 5::.  
  
The party had ended after they had left, the others deciding to talk about where they had run off to instead of dancing. All conversation stopped however when they stepped in.  
  
Trinity's powers were on overload from trying to take in as much of Harry's essence as possible and her head was suddenly filled with toom any conflicting thoughts. She tried to block them out but found that she couldn't. She looked from person to person, getting different messages form all of them. Some thought she and Harry were cute together, one girl in the corner was sending out perticualrly murderous feelings.  
  
Trinity jumped; she could hear their thoughts not just feel them. She put her hands to the sides of her head and shut her eyes tightly, trying to ease the pain and confusion to no avail.   
  
She turned her eyes to the portait and it flew open. She shot out the door and began running full speed toward the Headmasters office. Her powers were growing and strengthening and she couldn't control them. Through her confusion, she vaguely registered someone callign her name and the sound of heavy footfalls following her own.  
  
She stopped infront of the Gargoyle, panting heavily. SHe tried with all her might to will it to open, she didn't know the password. She called out with her mind, using her new power to hail the Headmaster.  
  
'Professor! Let me up! Help! PROFESSOR!'  
  
The Gargoyle sprung aside and she ran up the stairs and burst through the door where she fell to her knees, clutching her head, the whole school was still awake and the thoughts were too much. She couldn't take much more.  
  
Dumbledoor rushed in, helped her to a chair and handed her a goblet full of green, cinnimon scented liquid.  
  
"It will rebuild your mental walls." He said.  
  
She drank it immediately and sighed as the voices in her head quieted down. She relaxed, glad to be free of the pain.  
  
"Thank you professor but, how did you know what was wrong?" Trinity asked quietly.  
  
"I heard you calling to me with your mind and knew your powers had awoken and were overwhelming you. But before we say anythign else, there is a young man yelling at my gargoyle. He seems rather worried." Dumbledoor said, the farmiliar twinkle in his eye intensifying.  
  
"Harry." She said with a smile. "I thought someone was following me."  
  
"Should I let him in?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Harry came bursting in a few seconds later and after saying a very short 'hi professor.' He ran to Trinity's side.  
  
"What happened? Why' you run off? Are you alright?"   
  
She put her hand over his mouth before he could say anything more.  
  
"My hidden or sleeping powers awoke and it overwhelmed me, I ran here and the Headmaster gave me a potion to rebuild my mental walls and block out the thoughts I was getting from the entire school. You followed me and here we are. I'm fine now, thanks to preofessor Dumbledoor."  
  
Harry calmed a bit and Trinity decided it was safe to remove her hand.   
She turned to Dumbledoor.  
  
"When I came, you already had the potion prepared. Did you know this would happen?" She asked.  
  
He smiled that knowing smile of his.  
  
"Nothing gets by you Ms. hawkins. I was worried that sudden exposure to so many people after being closed off for so long, might overload your sense and awaken others as well. I was just prepared for the worst. We know you now have telepathy, but I'm guessing there is somethign else?"  
  
Trinity nodded. "I think I'm a Telekenetic." She said. "The telepathy I already had figured out. Instead of feeling peoples thoughts, I can hear them. My feeling sense dissapeared."  
  
"I don't believe your other sense went away, Ms. hawkins. Rather it has meen constantly smothered and repressed. I think that you being able to feel other peoples emotions was only the tip of the iceberg, just skimming the surface of your newly opening well of power." Dumbledoor said.  
  
Trinity nodded, staring off while trying to absorb all this information.  
  
Harry took the seat by Trinity and posed a question that had been nothering him since Dumbledoor had mentioned it. "What do you mean 'closed off for so long'?"  
  
Trinity stiffened and glanced at Harry then at Dunbledoor and back at Harry before standing up.   
  
"I'm guessing it's a touchy subject that I'm not supposed to bring up, nor should I have heard about it." Harry said.  
  
Trinity turned around. "No! I- I want you to know. It's important and, yes, 'touchy'." She said while wringing her hands nervously.   
  
"How about a more private area?" DUmbledoor asked.   
  
They nodded and Dumbledoor waved his wand at a wall, which opened to show a passageway.  
  
"It leads to Harry's secret room..." Before they could ask, he was gone.   
  
They went down the passageway. They had to bend slightly to be able to walk and after a moment, they reached a small door. Harry pushed it open and they headed for the couch. harry sat down heavily and waited for Trinity to begin.   
  
She took a deep breath before she began.   
  
"Despite how happy and carefree I seem, I haven't had it very easy." She paused for a moment.   
"My Mother and Father were murdered by a group of Death Eaters after Vodemort was 'gone' the first time because they had been agents for the Order of the Pheonix. My parents were supposedly in possesion of the names of hundreds of Death Eaters. Of course the Death Eaters didn't want that information to make it to the Ministry so they decided to destroy the evidence. They attacked during the day, very uncharacteristic of them, while I was at pre-school. They had no idea that I even existed. They dragged my parents outside, destroyed everything in the hosue they could before plundering it for valuables. Then they moved on to my parents. They went for my father first, performing Cruciatus on him continuously until he passed out from the pain. Then moved onto my Mum. She was raped before they tied her up and set her on fire. My dad woke up to hear her screaming and when he tried to help her, he was hit with Cruciatus again. He went insane. My mum was nothing but cinders and ash when the Aurors finally put out the fire. The Death Eaters had used a special charm or something. The Death Eaters had fled when the first Ministry official had shown up. They didn't get the chance to finish my dad but he's not right anymore... Like he got the Dementors Kiss or something, just an empty shell so he's worse than dead. I came home with a friend, they dropped me off at the end of the street and I ran home, eager to show my mom and dad something I had made in school. I got to my driveway and stopped, staring at the horror and chaos that had taken place. I burst into tears when I saw my dog, Lila, dead, also burned alive. They had set her tail on fire for fun and it spread. I ran to my dad and lept into his arms, balling my eyes out. That was the first time my powers manefested. my hand touched the back of his neck and I saw what had happened. I tore away from him. They carted him away to St. Mungo's and one of the female officials tried to comfort me, but couldn't. I would scream and pull away from everyone. By the time they realized what I was, I had passed out. I was 4 when this all happened... I understand if you're freaked out and want to keep your distance but, that's my story."   
Trinity finished, collapsing in a chair and closing her eyes while massaging her temples. She had been pacing through out her story and the memory was giving her a headache.  
  
Harry was at a loss for words so he did the only thing he could; he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. Her eyes shot open and she stiffened for a moment.   
  
"I don't care about your past. I've lived a less than perfect life myself. I'm surprised that you turned out so kind and happy and giving; but I'm happy that you turned out the way you did." He said, not sure if it was the right thing to say or not.  
  
She smiled and buried her face in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him; and she began to cry for the first time in 11 years.   
Well? What do you think? I spent probably... 3 hours on this one...It's kinda short but a lot of thought went into this! Please review! Thankies!  
  
(((((huggles)))))  
  
~Kiku (Trinity-kiku) 


	6. Chapter 6 A Little fun and Sleepy Time

Sorry it took so long ot update. Amare, my muse for this month, ran away and I had to hunt her down and find her. But she said she'd stay for an hour or so just so that I could finish Chapter 6.  
  
Here 'tis!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It must have been almost an hour later when her tears finally stopped and she lifted her face from his shoulder.   
  
He smiled at her and encouraged her to finish.  
  
She took one more deep breath and started the second part of her story.   
  
"After that little incident at my house, that bastard minister, Fudge, made sure I was kept in St. Mungo's until I was almost 9. That's when they realized that I wasn't crazy, just that I shouldn't touch others. I was extremely pissed, and they apologized profusely. The minister gave me a bunch of money to try and compensate for what he did. I freaked out on him and told him that no amount of money could give me my childhood back. He at least had the decency to look ashamed. He shouldn't be in office. ."   
  
"Anyways, after that, I went to live with my aunt and uncle. My aunt was my dad's sister and was a squib and my uncle is a muggle so my aunt had already explained to him all about magic. But she was angry that she didn't recieve any magical blood from her parents, yet my dad did, so she fobid me to use magic or touch anything magical, lest it help me be able to use any of my powers. My uncle was very understanding and encouraged me to use my powers and play with magical things as much as possible. They had no children of their own so they saw me as the daughter they never had."  
  
  
  
"Their different views on the matter of my using magic caused a rift between them and drove them apart. They got a divorce when I was 10. My aunt won custody and I haven't seen my uncle since. My aunt constantly reminded me that I was a freak because I knew what she thought of me and felt about me. I guess it made her uncomfortable. She never let me leave the house, afraid I would encounter other magical children and learn more about the magical world from them. She told me she was protecting me from the cruel world ouside; told me none of the other kids wanted to play with a freak like me. After hearing it repeated so often, I believed it. I still do. I have been reading up on it as much as I can and I am the only wizard in the world, or in the history of the world, who has powers like me. I am a freak."  
  
Harry tried to interupt here but she wouldn't let him and quickly continued her tale.  
  
"Well, as you can probably guess, she was furious when I recieved my Hogwarts letter. She tore it to shreds and forbade me to go. I cried all day, thinking I could never get away."  
  
"I decided to runaway and find another witch or wizard who was willing to teach me all I needed to know. I got a wand at an out of the way wand shop, and spent 4 years at various places learning everything I could about magic. The cops caught me and brought me home. My aunt was so angry she wouldn't speak to me for a week, and after that it was only short, clipped tones and only when she needed to."   
  
"The letters stared arriving again last august, my aunt hid them from me. I woke up one morning to my aunt screaming in rage. I rushed downstairs to see her tearing up another letter over and over again but no matter how many times she ripped it, it would just repair itself and look good as new. She gave up, shoved the letter into my hands, and told me to pack. I grabbed the trunk I already had; it was given to me by my uncle. I threw everything I thought I would need into it and rushed downstairs. I found my aunt in the living room. She handed me the key to my vault, and a handful of floo powder, told me what to do, to never come back, and left."   
  
"I went to the Leaky Cauldron and got help into Diagon Alley, got everything I needed, spent the remainder of the summer in Flourish and Blotts reading up on everything about the Wizarding World from any book I could get my hands on. This is where I discovered I was exactly what my aunt told me I was; a freak. I got to Hogwarts just fine. Dumbledoor knew of my predicament and came and collected me at the Leaky Cauldron; I had been staying there. I was sorted seperatly after they tested me on my knowledge to see which year I should go to. And here I am."  
  
Harry was speechless. A prior St. Mungo's inmate and a runaway. He sure seemed to find the most interesting people. He smiled.  
  
"You've led quite a life. And I thought my home life was bad." He said quitetly. she smiled and stifled a yawn.  
  
"Tired?" He asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Wanna head back?"  
  
She imediately shook her head.  
  
Harry laughed. "Are you going to stay here then?"  
  
"May I?"  
  
He nodded. "Of course. I'll take the couch."  
  
She looked slightly nervous. "Um, Harry? Could you, uh, I mean, can I, um..." She looked at him. "Will you sleep with me?"   
  
That got Harry's atention. He turned to her with a look that seemed to mean 'huh?!'  
  
She started laughing and almost fell off the couch.  
  
After a minute, she finally got a hold of herself enough to look at him.  
  
"You perv! Sleep as in actually sleeping! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She burst into another round of laughter.  
  
Harry relaxed a bit and laughed embarassedly.  
  
She regained her composure once more. "So will you?"  
  
He nodded affirmatively and headed toward the bed, pulling off his shirt as he went. He turned around when he felt eyes boring into him. He smiled sheepishly and squirmed under her stare.   
  
"Do you mind if I sleep like this?" He asked, gesturing to his half-naked form.  
  
She got up and walked across the room to him and ran her hands down his toned stomach. "Quidditch sure treats you good." He blushed and jumped from her hands actions. (AN: He's tickelish! Isn't that adorable? ^_^) "And, no, I don't mind." She turned away and pulled off her long sleeved shirt to reveal a thin grey tanktop.   
  
Harry blushed darker.  
  
She turned to face him again with a smirk. Before taking a running leap at the bed, twirling mid air to land on her back on top of the soft comforter. Harry followed her at a more leisurely pace, and climbed on to the bed, laying down next her her.  
  
She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"You're no fun."  
  
He smiled and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
She smiled and turned to him, kissing him softly on the mouth.   
  
Harry laid back on the pillows, with a deep sigh.  
  
~Tonight was perfect.~  
  
"More that perfect." She said, snuggling up to him.  
  
Harry jumped at her response to his silent statement.  
  
She giggled and looked a little uncomfortable. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
He tilted her face up to look into her eyes and kissed her.  
  
"Can you send thoughts as well as you can hear them?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Mind if I try?" She asked.  
  
"Not at all."  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to send a simple thought to Harry.  
  
~You're amazing...~  
  
~I could say the same about you~ He thought.  
  
~It works?~  
  
~Yep, it works.~  
  
~Yes! Something to keep us occupied in History of Magic!~  
  
He laughed and kissed her again, slowly and passionately. She responded with the same passion, tangling her fingers in his hair and wrapping her leg between his. His hand moved of its own accord, touching her wherever it could reach; trying to memorize each and every part of her. When he ran his hand over the small portion of exposed skin on her lower back where her top had ridden up, she let out a small moan, redoubling her engery and passion in the kiss. She moved so that she was on top of him, allowing him the use of both hands; she had been laying on his shoulder, trapping his other arm. Her kisses soon moved down to his throat once more. He arched his neck to give her more access. She smirked and nuzzled the collar of his shirt out of the way. She kissed down to his shoulder, sucking hard where it met his neck, and then soothing her rough treatment with her tounge. She bit down on his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt a lot, but enough to make him jump, which is exactly what he did, while giving a quiet, startled, yet passion filled cry before flipping her over and kissing her hard. She moaned into the kiss, giving in eagerly. They broke apart when the need for air became to great. They were both breathing hard as they looked at one another.  
  
Harry flopped down on his back and gave a contented sigh. Trinity snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. Harry took off his glasses and banished them to the bedside table before saying a spell to dim the lights. He kissed the top of her head and was answered with a small smile and a murmur. She was already asleep. He wrapped placed his arm back around her and fell asleep soon afterwards.  
  
Well? Please respond! I'm already a third of the way through chapter 7! So I have an excuse for the long wait! It will be up soon!   
  
Much Luv,  
  
Trinity-Kiku 


	7. Another much hated Authors Note

OK, for everyone who told me to, I will keep thi s Harry/OC  
  
I might let Trinity find out about his past, I probably should... hmmm   
  
an AlienSmile13- I know that telekenisis is moving thigs with her mind, she threw open the portrait door of the Gryffindor Common Room during the 'over load' scene.  
  
I've never gotten so many reviews before! lol thanks to all who reviewed, I'm starting to type up ch. 7. I had it all in freehand o_O  
  
You'll have to be patient!   
  
I'll get it up when I can.   
  
It's 'final's season' which means no kid is safe from any adult who is after them with a book in hand. I swear, they get some kind of sick pleasure when we get headaches frem too much reading. I think they all go out and meet up somewhere just so they can boast how much knowledge they forced into our unwilling minds. 0_0 AHHHHHHH...  
  
Yeah well as I was saying, ch 7 will be up hopefully sometime in teh next week. I'll try but it's hard.  
  
Love you all and thanks again!  
  
Trinity-Kiku 


	8. Chapter 7 A New Friendship

Thanks again to all who reviewed! And I will be keeping it a Harry/OC.  
  
As much as I like slash, I can't write it for crap. Harry and Trinity it is.   
  
I am tired as I type this so I apologize before-hand for any typo's that are bound to be made.   
  
Trinity's morning personality is just like mine.  
  
Without further ado, here's Chapter 7!  
  
Friendship blossoms between Draco and Trinity.  
  
~blahblah~ Thoughts  
  
"blahblah" Speach  
  
The sun rose to greet the two slumbering teens early the next morning. Trinity woke slowly as the suns rays splashed upon her face, irritating her immensly. She made a stubborn noise and went to bury her face deeper into her pillow in an attempt to get more sleep. She woke completely when she heard a soft chuckle coming from what she was trying to snuggle into. She looked up to find sparkling emerald green eyes smiling down at her. She smiled and tucked a renegade strand of hair behind her ear before settling her arm across his stomach and hugging him closer.  
  
"Mornin'" She said, a hint of an accent showing through in her tired state.  
  
"You're irish?" Harry asked while running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Aye." She said jokingly.  
  
He chuckled again. "I wouldn't have guessed. You'll be great friends with Seamus I bet."   
  
He felt her smile against his chest and sigh.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Nay, m'just so used to being able to feel the emotions goin' through people. I'm constantly reaching out with something I don't have anymore. It's a bit unnerving. But it's more fun to be able to hear your thoughts." She said with a giggle.  
  
"You said last night, before your powers awoke, that my presence was 'intoxicating.' Do you still...Do I still make you feel that?" He asked.  
  
She smiled and looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I was worried about that too but I realized this morning or last night or... whenever it was we came back here after Dumbledoors office that even though the presence of everyone else's essence had disappeared with my feeling sense, yours was still here." He smiled. "And I have a sneaking suspicion that even without my power, hell, even if I was a muggle, I'd still be intoxicated by your presence."  
  
She kissed him softly before moving to get up.  
  
"We had better get back to the common room; Ron and Hermione are worried and waiting." She said.  
  
Harry smiled, calmer now that he had been reassured of her affection.  
  
He got up too after grabbing his glasses from the bedside table and putting them on. He followed her lead and began searching for his shirt. Once he had found it, and was properly dressed, he met Trinity at the door and hand in hand, they headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.   
  
They walked in comfortable silence until they rounded the corner and nearly ran straight into a disheveled looking Draco Malfoy.  
  
He looked as if he hadn't slept all night and didn't even have the energy or will to put on his usual sneer he just shot a look full of animosity towards Harry that was only a shadow of what it was the night before. Harry glared back full force, happy to finally have the upper hand in a glaring contest.   
  
Draco's look became bitter and angry.  
  
Trinity wanted to know what was up so she tried out her new power a bit.  
  
~Stupid fucking golden boy. Thinks he's all high and mighty. I bet he read it in this morning's paper and came to rub it in my face. I just know it, any moment now he'll burst out with some crack about how mother tried to kill herself last night because I was too late in showing her I still loved her.~ He thought.  
  
Trinity's gaze softened more and she let go of Harry's hand, looking him straight in the eyes when he turned to her in confusion.  
  
"I need to speak with Draco alone, Harry. Go to Ron and Hermione, go to breakfast you haven't eaten since last evening. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." She said.  
  
He was about to protest but she shook her head. ~Just go, I'll be there in a minute.~  
  
He nodded and left reluctantly.  
  
Trinity turned back to Draco. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
She didn't want him to know she knew, he had to talk about it if he was to feel better.  
  
"I'm sure you read the paper, you should know by now." He said back bitterly.  
  
"I woke up not ten minutes ago and no I don't read the paper, waste of money." She said back calmly.   
  
"Why do you care?" He asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? I don't think you're as tough as you make yourself out to be." She said.  
  
He gave a slight smile."You're a good judge of character."  
  
"I take it you don't usually let your guard down."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Want to go somewhere with less people?"  
  
He nodded with a grateful smile.  
  
They headed outside with no interuptions. Everyone was in the great hall. They headed out into the brisk morning, basking in the early morning glow.  
  
Draco loosened up and dropped his usual air of arrogance and superiority. He didn't see the point, she could see through any mask he tried to put up. They walked once around the lake in silence before Trinity stopped at a bench and motioned for him to sit down. He did so with a heavy sigh.  
  
"So do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Nope." She said with a small laugh.  
  
He gave a tired smile.  
  
"You were right about my mother but I should have written that letter sooner. I was an hour too late. When I got to the owlry, my fathers owl swooped in and dropped a note in my hands. I knew it was bad news the second it touched my skin. Father said he had walked in on my mother about to jump from her balcony window with a rope around her neck." He said, his voice beginning to crack near the end of his short explaination. He scowled, angry at himself for the show of weakness.  
  
Trinity put her hand atop his. He looked at her and she offered him a reassuring smile.  
  
"You should send you mother a letter explaining how you feel and why you act the way you do towards her. It will help both you and her." Trinity said softly.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked, fear in his eyes.   
  
~Fear? Ah, fear of losing a friend. That's why he's so cold. I think I'm starting to get him.~ She thought.  
  
"Let's just say happiness isn't something I have a lot of. I like to help others get that wonderful thing I don't have."  
  
"Why me of all people?"  
  
"Most of the school has made assumptions about you based on the show you put on everyday. I want to find out what's going on back stage before I make any assumptions."  
  
"You're a good person. No wonder you're a Gryffindor." He said.  
  
She scowled. "I was only trying to help." She said angrily.  
  
He sighed. "I didn't mean that in a bad way. Normally I would but not right now, you're different than them. You're different that everyone here, you better than them."  
  
She relaxed. "I'm a freak but I'm used to it."  
  
"Freak?" He asked.  
  
"Yup. Always have been always will be."  
  
"Why do you think that?" He asked.  
  
"I've just always been told it and it eventually sunk in. I know it's true so I just gave up trying to disagree with it."  
  
"If my oppinion matters, I don't think you are."  
  
She smiled. "So... Are we friends now?"  
  
Draco looked at her suddenlya nd her smiled fell.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" She asked.  
  
He shook his head. "No. It's just... No ones offered to be my friend without wanting something in return, like money, power, protection, or because of my name. But I don't think you want any of that... What /do/ you want?"  
  
"Just friendship, nothing more nothing less. I've never had friends before..." She said. "But I understand if you don't want t-"  
  
"I accept."   
  
She looked up and, seeing no uncertainty in his eyes, gave him a bright smile.  
  
He smiled back hesitantly as if he wasn't used to performing such an action.  
  
"We should head back in, it's almost time for classes." She said.  
  
He agreed and they walked back to the school together.  
  
The hall went silent as they entered together, Trinity laughing at something Draco said. All jaws dropped as Draco flashed Trinity a briliant smile which she returned before heading for their deignated tables.   
  
She had melted the walls of the Hogwarts Ice Prince. 


End file.
